This invention relates to the construction of the movement of an ultra-small type analogue crystal wrist watch.
With rapid popularization of high precision analogue wrist watches of late, demands for smaller and thinner analogue wrist watches are increasing. However, since the battery cell, crystal oscillating element and step motor which constitute principal components of the analogue crystal wrist watch occupy a relatively large space both in horizontal and vertical directions, respectively, it is not possible to dispose these components on other respectively associated wrist watch components. For the reason, in order to reduce the thickness of the movement of an analogue crystal wrist watch, separate spaces for accommodating the battery cell and crystal oscillating element and the drive coil constituting the step motor should be provided in the movement so that these components can be disposed not to overlap one upon another in the movement and the movement also requires other spaces for accommodating other timepiece components which inevitably increases the size of the timepiece and makes it impossible to realize an ultra-small type timepiece. Thus, an ultra-small type thin analogue crystal wrist watch such as a woman's bracelet watch has been difficult to be produced up to date.